The prevalence and portability of information handling devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, personal computers, laptop computers, etc.) allows users to use these devices to provide and accept input in a variety of locations. For example, a small business owner may accept credit cards using a smart phone as opposed to needing a dedicated credit card machine and land line. As another example, a utility meter reader may carry a tablet used to record meter readings. As the technology has grown, the devices allow input through a variety of different mechanisms, for example, traditional keyboards, mice, microphones, cameras, touch surfaces, and the like.
To assist in ever changing needs and desires and increase device portability, traditional keyboards and input methods are being replaced by touch surfaces to allow for a larger variety of input types, for example, the touch surface can allow for text input as well as drawings, sketches, formulas, etc., without the constraint of a keyboard or mouse. To provide the touch input a user traditionally uses a stylus or other touch surface writing utensil (“touch stylus”). Sometimes these touch stylus' are unique to a particular touch surface in that the touch surface only recognizes input from that type of stylus. Once the stylus has been lost or broken, the user has to replace the stylus which can become very expensive.